Systems are known to protect people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one or more sensors that detect threats within the secured area.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of a number of different sources. For example, an intruder may rob or injure occupants who are present within the area. Alternatively, a fire may kill or injure occupants who become trapped by a fire in a building.
In order to detect threats, one or more sensors may be placed throughout a building. For example, intrusion sensors may be placed on the doors and/or windows of a building. Similarly, smoke detectors may be placed in a cafeteria, living areas, or corridors.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control and monitoring panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
Located on the control panel or nearby may be a display screen that displays the status of the fire and/or security system. In the event of a breach of security, a guard may be dispatched to the site of the breach to investigate.
While such systems work well, a guard may not always be available to respond to a breach. For example, the guard may be patrolling remote areas of the building or be on break. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of utilizing security personnel.